Project Summary/Abstract: UNMC Advanced Microscopy Core Facility (UAMCF) The UNMC Advanced Microscopy Core Facility (UAMCF) at the University of Nebraska Medical Center is dedicated to providing top-notch microscopy and imaging services for competitive fees. Over the past funding period, the UAMCF has undergone a leadership change with a new Director who is committed to developing and maintaining a world-class microscopy facility with cutting-edge technologies to drive innovative research at UNMC. UAMCF has recently obtained a dual-platform super-resolution microscope with capabilities for super- resolution Structured Illumination Microscopy (sr-SIM) and single-molecule Photoactivatible Localization Microscopy/direct Stochastic Optical Reconstruction Microscopy. Sr-SIM capabilities include up to 100 nm resolution in the x/y axis, and ~300 nm axial resolution. PALM/dSTORM capabilities include single-molecule imaging and precision of ~5 nm coupled with ~10 nm Nyquiste Resolution. The facility provides outstanding service, including consultations by active researchers with expertise who have published studies using advanced microscopy techniques. Coupled with standard confocal microscopy provided by the facility, the UAMCF provides outstanding support for Cancer Center and other researchers on campus.